Happy Birthday to me
by FoureverNTris
Summary: This is a One-Shot about Tris celebrating her birthday for the very first time! Not good with summaries, story is alot better than it sounds.


**A/N:Before any of you go crazy, I am not copying off of Katnisspeetafinnicklovinitwo ho (aka, Kennedy). She and I thought of the concept together. Not the plot, so...her plot will be different than , I made up that 'in abnegation we didnt celebrate blah blah blah'. I just let her use it Now, on with the one-shot!**  
**-Teanna**

"Happy Birthday Tris!" I'm awakened by the shouting of Christina,Uriah,Tobias and Zeke. Still groggly from sleep, I am pretty sure they did not just say birthday. "My birthday? How do you know my birthday?" I find this quite shocking since I don't know my birthday myself. In abnegation, we didn't celebrate birthdays. Celebrating was considered self-indulgent. So I've never known when my birthday was or what I would do if I did know it. Even though I've been dieing to know. "I looked up your Abnegation records and found your birthday. September 5th." Tobias says grinning. I smile "Thanks" I pull the covers off of me. Then, I quickly throw them back over me and feel heat rush to my cheeks. I remember that I took Christina's advice and decided to only sleep in my t-shirt. The guys trip over each other to get out of the room when Christina scolds them. I laugh and jump back out of bed. "We have to get you dressed. You go shower, I'll get everything set out." Christina says happily. I go off to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I've got a good feeling about this whole day. I step in and take a hot shower. When I step out of the bathroom I see that 'setting everything out' meant turning my living room into a beauty parlor. Christina's makeup kit is set out on the coffee table and a mirror sits in front of it. The curlers are plugged up and some clothes lay on my bed. I roll my eyes and laugh slightly. Typical Christina. She hands me a black crop top that hangs off one shoulder showing my ravens and the dauntless symbol tattoo, and black skinny jeans that have holes in the knee and shin area. I figured she'd dress me in a fancy dress or something. But this is satisfying. This screams: TRIS! Christina sits me infront of the mirror and curls my blonde hair. She applies mascara and some light gray eyeshadow. It brings out the dim blue in my bluish grayish eyes. I look striking. "Thank you." I say turning to Christina. She nods and puts a blindfold over my eyes and leads me out of the room and down the hallway. When she takes the blindfold off I see Tobias's face inches from mine. I laugh breathlessly as he gently kisses my lips. When we pull back he examines my outfit.  
"Tris, you look-" "stunning? She knows" Christina interrupts. "I was gonna say hot, but stunning works too"  
I playfully punch him in the chest and roll my eyes. "Thanks for the compliment" I mumble. Zeke and Uriah stifle laughs and we all sit on the mat in the empty training room. "Present time!" Christina shouts handing me a box. I open it and grin sarcastically. "Gee, thanks" I say holding up the black lacy lingerie. "Hey, since you're dating Four now I just wanted to make sure you didn't embarass yourself. Yours are probably mis-matched. So excuse me for being a good friend" Christina says crossing her arms. The guys laugh and turn to Tobias. "What do you think about that gift, Four?" Zeke asks. Tobias raises an eyebrow and a devious smirk comes across his face. "I think it's wonderful, thank you Christina, in fact Tris you should try it on right now, let's go" He jokes. We all crack up and I put them back in the box. Uriah hands me a figurene of a muffin with an arrow going through it. I smile remembering that moment during our initiation. 'I'm going to shoot a muffin off Marlene's head.' "I love it" I tell him. Uriah grins proudly as Zeke gives me a slice of cake. "Happy Birthday" I eat it and give him a thumbs up. Everyone turns to Tobias. "I'll give you your gift later." He says. I nod and once again thank everyone for the gifts and Tobias thanks Christina for her gift. I laugh and Tobias and I walk back to his apartment. He picks me up bridal style and whispers to me, he's so close that his lips brush the tip of my ear. "My gift to you, is I'm going to help you get over your fear." I grin. Am I ready to get over my fear? I don't know. I'll find out right now. I want this. I need this. Happy Birthday to me.

**What'd you think? Rate and Review! This is my first one-shot but if you guys liked it, pm me an idea for the next one I should do. Since I made this plot and concept, it's fairly long. Most of my one-shots will be. But if they're short it's because I really wasn't feeling the suggestion. I'll do any Pairing/Ship! -Teanna**


End file.
